


О штанах, сияющих в оттенках фиолета [Translation]

by Angulema



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PPOS), Translation, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: Хави наблюдает за разминкой Юзу...





	О штанах, сияющих в оттенках фиолета [Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O pantalonach, co mieniły się w barwach fijołkowych](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344483) by [tremolo_in_my_chest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremolo_in_my_chest/pseuds/tremolo_in_my_chest). 



> Перевод с сохранением формы оригинального стихотворения и общей идеи.
> 
> \--  
> Стихотворение подняло мне настроение на целый день, надеюсь, что перевод тоже порадует тех, кому недоступен польский оригинал)
> 
> \---  
> История придумана и ни в коей мере не отражает события из жизни людей, чьи имена совпадают с именами персонажей. Стихотворение не имеет цели кого-либо обидеть или проявить неуважение.

На трибунах возбуждённый шёпот, словно ветер:

Вышел Юзу на раскатку в сиреневом цвете.

Под шумок решил и Хави поглазеть немножко,

Как в сиреневом сияют брюки и дорожка.

 

Эти брюки облегают ноги (и не только) —

Всё рассматривать удобно с расстановкой, с толком.

На прыжках и на вращеньях, в твиззлах, это ясно,

Всё приковано вниманье к ткани распрекрасной.

 

Хави чувствует, что к шее краска приливает:

В дзусе Юзу бесподобен, фиолет сияет,

Мышц работа под штанами вся как на ладони…

Мысли в голове роятся чётче и фривольней.

 

Музыка затихла — Хави рухнул мёртвым грузом

И решил ретироваться от вниманья Юзу.

Как сказать тому, что хватит сиреневой ткани,

Чтоб его обезоружить и без состязаний?

 

Здесь мораль совсем простая: нужно коль вниманье,

Чтоб товарищ загорелся страстью и желаньем, —

Шей штаны себе по формам стрейчевые к лету,

Только пусть блестят они в оттенках фиолета.

**Author's Note:**

> Я в курсе, что в словарях русского языка нет "фиолета", но надеюсь, что русский язык переживет эту вольность.


End file.
